Dsarlo
|species=Rakata |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes= |skin=Red |cyber= |era=*Before the Republic *Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Galactic Republic |masters= |apprentices= }} Dsarlo was a male force-sensitive Rakatan lieutenant and close friend of the Infinite Empire's Over-Predor, Inriao, years before the Galactic Republic and during. Fighting alongside Inriao during their age of conquest, the Rakatan lieutenant survived the plague that decimated his species and took away their force-sensitivity by using technology, along with the rest of Inriao's army. Inriao and his army were awakened by the Cult of the Executor in 20 BBY, resulting in a battle across the entire Rakata Prime system. Turning his back on his former ways, Dsarlo and his loyal followers and bodyguards secretly joined the Republic's alliance, staying on Inriao's ship, the Conqueror, as a spy. Unfortunately, Dsarlo's cover was blown when the Separatist leader, , gave the secret information over to Inriao in exchange for power on the Rakata's worlds. During the battle's final moments, Dsarlo, his followers, and the Jedi engaged in a duel with Inriao that continued all the way to the generator room, in which during Dsarlo sacrificed himself so that the Jedi could destroy the ship's power generators. In the end, Dsarlo's sacrifice gave the Galactic Republic a victory and stopped the Infinite Empire from rising to power again. Dsarlo's body was taken to Coruscant by one of his most loyal bodyguards — Nekran — where the Jedi hosted a funeral for the Rakatan lieutenant. Biography Born thousands of years before the Galactic Republic, Dsarlo hailed from the Rakatan homeworld of Lehon, the capital of the Infinite Empire. As Dsarlo and his followers entered Inriao's chambers, they were thrown across the room to the Over-Predor's feet by the guards. As the former lieutenant was getting up, Inriao punched him in the abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground once more, coughing. He and his former friend then started to debate about the Republic's right to rule and Dsarlo's betrayal; at the same time, the Jedi were fighting their way to the power generators. Aware of the Jedi's presence, but, unaware of their plan, Inriao gave him back his forcesaber to duel him, resulting in Dsarlo's captured bodyguards force-pushing Inriao's in defense of their master. However, Dsarlo waived them away as the "battle his," and started to duel his former friend. With the other's bodyguards engaging in another duel with the other's, their duel became even more heated and violent as it came to a close, with the ground beneath them crumbling. With Dsarlo's strength weakening and about to be killed — his bodyguards had already killed Inriao's — his bodyguards rushed to his help to fight Inriao off with him. During the climax of the fight, Inriao revealed that he knew of the Jedi's presence and that his entire security force was, at the time, searching for them throughout the entire ship. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Behind the scenes Dsarlo first appeared in the second episode of the three-part story arc for Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Infinite. He went on to appear in the final episode of the story arc, Retribution, then, in a flashback in the episode, Hunt for Baveru. Sometime after the Rakatan story arc was released on TV, a comic book issue was released by Marvel detailing the events of the TV story arc; Dsarlo continued to make an appearance in the comic. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Infinite's Fall'' * * * Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Individuals affiliated with the Infinite Empire Category:Military officers Category:Rakata Category:Males